


Free Falling

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble that’s been spinning around in my head.  You and Dean enjoying an afternoon drive together.  Super Fluff.  This was not edited, just written and posted.  From Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

The sun was hot, beaming in through the windshield. You had rolled the windows down, your hair blowing wildly around your face. You were relaxed in the passenger seat, leaning back with your feet propped up on the dash. Your arm was stretched out the window, feeling the wind blow through your fingers. Dean looked over to you; envious of the way you took pleasure in such small beauties of the everyday world. He swore he had never seen you more relaxed or free or beautiful ever in your life. He knew in this moment he was in over his head; he was madly, crazy, inconceivably in love with you.

Your head was swaying side to side with the beat of the song playing through the radio. It was your favorite song. He knew because every time you were in the shower, every time you thought you were alone, and every time you were cooking by yourself in the kitchen you were humming or belting the lyrics of this song; every single time.

His smile was easy as he watched you with wonder. You were truly a beautiful soul, so pure and full of light. This evening drive had been your idea. You had wanted to take a trip down the backroads, wanting to see the leaves on the trees changing colors. He drove slowly through the winding country roads, stealing glances at you as often as he could. The sunlight would shimmer along your face, your hair dancing madly around your shoulders. Every single thing about this moment with you left Dean breathless.

Just before the chorus of the song started, he blasted the radio so it could blare over the noise of the wind blowing in both your ears. You turned your head to beam at him. Your hand found his and squeezed gently around his fingers. You looked him dead in the eyes; your face serious for only a second before the lyrics came bursting out of your mouth like a bullet out of a gun.

“NOW I’M FREE! FREE FALLING!” 

His head tipped back, crazy happy laughter escaping from deep in his chest. He let the soothing melody wash over him, consuming all his worry and doubt and stress of their normal lives and letting it fade away slowly as he listened to you sing the verse. By the time it had circled back to the chorus, Dean found himself shouting the words along with you.

The two of you sang and laughed, this turning into a more cathartic experience that you were expecting. For this moment in time, everything else was forgotten. For just this moment in time, you had nothing to worry about than the music, each other, and the open road. In this moment, you both could just be still and enjoy breathing fresh air and listening to good music.

In this moment, you only had each other and it was all you would ever need.


End file.
